Problem: Real numbers $r$ and $s$ are roots of $p(x)=x^3+ax+b$, and $r+4$ and $s-3$ are roots of $q(x)=x^3+ax+b+240$. Enter all possible values of $b,$ separated by commas.
Solution: By Vieta's formulas, the sum of the roots of $p(x)$ is 0, so the third root is $t = -r - s.$  Also,
\[a = rs + rt + st.\]The sum of the roots of $q(x)$ is also 0, so the third root is $-(r + 4) - (s - 3) = -r - s - 1 = t - 1.$  Also,
\[a = (r + 4)(s - 3) + (r + 4)(t - 1) + (s - 3)(t - 1).\]Hence,
\[rs + rt + st = (r + 4)(s - 3) + (r + 4)(t - 1) + (s - 3)(t - 1).\]This simplifies to $t = 4r - 3s + 13.$

Also, $b = -rst$ and
\[b + 240 = -(r + 4)(s - 3)(t - 1).\]Hence,
\[-rst + 240 = (r + 4)(s - 3)(t - 1).\]Substituting $t = 4r - 3s + 13,$ we get
\[-rs(4r - 3s + 13) + 240 = -(r + 4)(s - 3)(4r - 3s + 12).\]This simplifies to
\[r^2 - 2rs + s^2 + 7r - 7s - 8 = 0.\]Then $(r - s)^2 + 7(r - s) - 8 = 0,$ which factors as
\[(r - s - 1)(r - s + 8) = 0.\]Thus, $r - s = 1$ or $r - s = -8.$

If $r - s = 1,$ then $s = r - 1,$ and
\[t = 4t - 3s + 13 = r + 16.\]But $r + s + t = 0,$ so $r + (r - 1) + (r + 16) = 0,$ which leads to $r = -5.$  Then $s = -6$ and $t = 11,$ and $b = -rst = -330.$

If $r - s = -8,$ then $s = r + 8,$ and
\[t = 4t - 3s + 13 = r - 11.\]But $r + s + t = 0,$ so $r + (r + 8) + (r - 11) = 0,$ which leads to $r = 1.$  Then $s = 9$ and $t = -10,$ and $b = -rst = 90.$

Thus, the possible values of $b$ are $\boxed{-330,90}.$